Remnants of a broken child
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: Even after he left his biological mother he still had scars. Now, as an adult, he remembers nothing of it, but when she reappears will he remember the pain, hurt, and cries of agony? Sequel to For You
1. Chapter 1

Remnants of a broken child

Calming his breathing, he lifted his body up by one hand. Hours later, sweat spilled from his fur. Shadow poured his remains of water on his quills, he took a breath in and slowly exhaled to slow his heart rate to normal. His wife walked in with a towel, handing it to him he mopped the excess sweat away. She said "Your ma called, but she sounded completely different. Her voice was filled with venom and malice. Although it had a sweet tone to it."

His eyes widened as he muttered something in German, she looked at him and quickly left fearing he'd burn someone. His aura flared at the thought of _her_. Yes, he had forgotten about her, but now she's being let out after she nearly killed him thousands of times. The flames around him dissolved as his mind and body relaxed. Walking out of the training room, he sat on the roof spotting a blue blur he chuckled.

Skidding to a stop, Sonic looked at his fake and held a thumbs up. Shadow nodded and whistled, a shadowy figure slithered up to him. He said to the figure "Let's just hope this goes well." the figure nodded and seeped away. At that thousands of shadows covered the sky, blocking out the sun, the only thing that ran through Shadow's ears were the sound of triumph. Blowing into a horn, the army of shadow figures depleted.

He held his head at the distant crack of a whip, he thought it was just his imagination. Jumping back inside, he shook his head at the Russian scrolls on the table. At least everything was normal for him then they were eleven years ago.

A/N: Keeping my promises like always I bring you the sequel.


	2. Guess who's back?

It remembers

Shadow jolted up at the vividness of his memory, swimming to the top of the tank still covered in the green vaccine, he asked "What happened?" they said nothing in reply. He heard one of them sneeze, pointing at the one who sneezed he yelled "You, tell me what happened!"

The figure stepped forward and replied "You passed out after the test was over." Shadow scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. Peeking his head out of the darkness, the clan heard him yelp. Retreating back, he said to them "Don't let her know I'm here." Rosie slithered up to him, replying "Don't worry, your wife and I have it under control."

He nodded in approval and returned to his normal state before leaving, feeling something poke his arm he looked down at his son and asked "What's with the needle?"

Bryce smiled sheepishly and shrunk back, replying "Mom wanted me to get some of your blood because…Bye dad." he ran away leaving the ultimate life form in slight confusion. Five seconds later, he was tackled to the floor by a black and brown blur, he said "Maria, the last time you tackled me was because you almost flushed yourself down the toilet. What is it now?" getting up and dusting herself off, she replied "Some lady's outside looking for you. She said something about making sure you were well."

Shadow's eyes grew darker as he walked slowly outside. He stood stunned as his mother smiled at him and said "My sweet boy. How are you?" he didn't reply as she took a few steps towards him, he drew back slightly. She still had the same venom and spite in her eyes only more spiteful, he looked back to see Shade standing there, a small amount of fear on her face. Shadow regained his posture as he tore her hand away from his face, she stared at him anger written on her face. He smirked as darkness surrounded him, she felt something cold touch her shoulder.

She gasped as it trailed around her arm, he let her go and chuckled. She growled, rushing at him she pulled out a knife. A green light engulfed her weapon, it flung itself on the ground, a dark shadow loomed over her. Looking up, she felt wind swirling around her, getting closer and closer. Thousands of shadows quickly surrounded her. She struggled against it, but to no avail she was trapped as the shadows showed gruesome faces. Finally, swirling around Trisha the shadows engulfed her very essence a scream was heard as they dissolved. Shadow said quietly "Yet she dared to call herself a mother. Pitiful of her."

He walked away returning to his original state. The clan slithered in different directions seeing that their work was done for good.

A/N: So what'd you think? I tried not to make it creepy to some extent.

Shadow: So, no more trauma for me?

Me: Maybe, go find the chaos emeralds or something. I'm busy.

Shadow: You're not busy. You're just trying to get rid of me. What are you hiding?

Me: Nothing. Besides, I have uh, school work to do. Yeah, that's it.

Shadow: Stay away from yaoi.


End file.
